


Blood Runs Scarlet

by tita_undomiel



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tita_undomiel/pseuds/tita_undomiel
Summary: What happens after everything turns into dust?





	Blood Runs Scarlet

She felt empty.

All the magic drawn violently out of her body.

Everything around her felt lifeless, dusty and dark.

Her eyes adjusted to the place and she realised she was in a kind of desert, probably alone and incapable of using her abilities.

The last thing she remembered was disappearing into dust and...

Vision. 

Her heart began beating fast as if it was trying to get out of her shrinking chest. Tears began to fall, and her breaths became shallow like she couldn't get air into her lungs. 

As she felt herself crumbling, suddenly she felt a pair of arms enveloping her from behind. Holding her together, she felt her back being crushed against a powerful chest.

"Breathe..." she heard a soft but dark voice whisper into her hear. "Just breathe..."

And her breathing became normal again and she felt her body relax against his involuntarily.

"Who are you?"

He inhaled deeply before replying. "I am Doctor Stephen Strange. I... I was with Tony Stark in Titan when we started vanishing into dust..."

"What happened?" her voice shook with emotion and tiredness. She remembered Vision dying, Thanos, ... everything was coming back to her.

"What was supposed to happen." his solemn voice vibrated to her chest.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!! I am not sure if I will continue it yet :)


End file.
